


【授权翻译】Upside Down (by roane)

by rebecca0830



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca0830/pseuds/rebecca0830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky造成了一点小破坏。关心他的朋友们赶来调查，结果……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Upside Down (by roane)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upside Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582958) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> 感谢roane太太的授权！  
> 这是一个系列文章中的第一篇，很有趣的小故事，有兴趣的小伙伴可以去看一下完整的系列。

　　“Steve在哪里？”Natasha问道，大大咧咧地坐在沙发上。她将腿搁在Sam的膝盖上，就好像她早就认识他很多年的样子。

　　“他不在这么？”Sam皱眉。“他说他要回来了。”现在他应该已经习惯这些了，但是他没有，只是和其他的超级英雄在Stark大楼闲逛，没什么大不了——一个典型的周五夜晚。

　　“也许他又去寻找Bucky了，”她说。已经两个月了，但一无所得。冬日战士——或者也许还留有几分Bucky——隐藏的太好了以至于他们完全找不到一点线索。

　　“我告诉过他不要在没有我们的情况下一个人去的。”

　　“队长不会让任何人接近他过去的男朋友的，”传来一个新的声音。Sam转头看向Tony Stark——yeah，穿着可怕的钢铁侠装备到处闲逛，永远不会过时——进入房间

　　“Steve说他们不是——”

　　“Yeah，yeah。”Tony摆了摆手，为自己倒了一杯饮料。“你看，我们纯洁的队长是来自于旧时代。而在那个时候男人和男人上床是件很尴尬的事情，懂么？你认为过去的那些战友在发现他们两人其实是那种关系后，会高兴地怂恿他们来个21世纪的出柜派对？队长还没有明白他和他的哥特王子已经不用再当深柜了。”

　　“他从出院后就再没有见过他了。” 他在送进医院后一天就被允许出院了。Steve居然能够那么快就痊愈，这仍然令人震惊。

　　“那只是他告诉你的，”Stark说道，倚靠在柜台旁边。“这是深柜人士的特色。”

　　Natasha转动着眼睛。“所以你是指Steve悄悄地溜出去和他的前杀手男友约会？”

　　“你会怎么做，Ntalia，如果他是你的前杀手男友？”Stark看上去因为某些原因特别的高兴。

　　“杀手们没有前任，”Clint说道，走进房间。“想要结束一段关系有更简单的方式。”

　　“嗯，这听上去一点也不毛骨悚然或者令人扫兴，”Sam讽刺，Natasha在他腿上轻轻踢了一脚。他只是冲她微笑。

　　“我刚从Hill那听到一个消息，”Clint继续说。“我们收到汇报说在布鲁克林正在发生一件严重破坏事件。听上去像是在一个仓库里发生着剧烈的打斗。”

　　“为什么和我们说？难道纽约市警察局全体罢工了不成？”Tony说道，坐在椅子上。

　　“目击者说这看上去就像建筑在自行解体。”

　　“Shit，”Sam说道，跳了起来。Natasha的脚从他膝盖上滑下来。

　　“是他们两个，”她说，同时也站起来。“我们现在就得去。”

　　“鸟人（Birdman），你带着Romanoff，”Tony说道，也站起来。“我会带着Legolas。大家都行动起来。”

　　***

　　“警察们应该都撤退，”Clint说，他的声音通过通讯器传到Sam的耳朵里。“告诉他们我们正在来的路上。”

　　“Uh，如果不是他们的话我们该怎么办？”Natasha的声音传入Sam的耳朵，尽管他现在正拎着她的护具带她飞翔，不用通讯器也能听到。

　　“肯定是他们，”Tony说道。“如果我是一个多维生物，我会选择一个更好的地方开始我的入侵地球计划，而不是选在一个布鲁克林的空仓库。”

　　“我想要知道的是，如果是他们的话我们要怎么做？”Sam问道。“我是指，他们迟早能够自己解决这些问题的。”

　　“所以这就是我们的计划，”Tony说，“猎鹰。你飞到那里告诉他们，他们需要治疗。或者至少得接受夫妻情感心理咨询。你能做到那个的，对么？做得好，朋友们。然后我们一起回去。”

　　“Tony。”Natasha只需要这么说，Tony就会闭嘴。这是另外一件Sam永远不会感到厌烦的事情。

　　“好吧。Romanoff，我们会把你和Barton空降到那里，然后你们可以进行侦查。告诉我们具体的位置，我们会赶到那里的。”

　　当他们接近了以后，他们能够看清建筑的毁坏程度了。窗户都破碎了（从里到外造成的），某个区域的屋顶塌陷。一声巨响，整幢楼都在摇晃。

　　“你们最好快点，”Sam在他放下Natasha的时候说道，“不然我们恐怕得从碎石堆里打洞才能进去了。”

　　***

　　“它看上去还是可以安全进入的，”Clint通过通讯器说道。“暂时。”

　　“破坏有多严重？”Sam问。

　　“你自己想象一下两个超级士兵战斗造成的破坏有多严重。支撑柱被击倒了——那里就是屋顶塌陷的地方。到处都是破裂的杂物。”Clint咕哝。“我爬上去看看能不能有更好的视野。”

　　“没有发现他们，”Natasha说道。她暂停了一下。“等等，Clint，你有听到那个么？”

　　通讯器里传来一片静默声。Sam可以想象Natasha在黑暗的仓库里潜行，尽管他知道她是她那行里最杰出的人，但仍担心冬日战士会抓住她。

　　轻微的声音透过通讯器传出，Sam听到了一个声音，好像某人正处于痛苦之中时发出的声音。

　　“Tasha，”Clint发出嘶嘶声。

　　“中止任务。”Natasha的声音听上去破碎但又具有权威性。“重复一遍，中止任务。”

　　Tony说，“发生了什么——”

　　“我说中止。Clint，快TMD从这里离开。”

　　“我的老天，”Clint说道。

　　“卧槽到底发生了什么？”Sam问道。

　　“他们不是在打架。”

　　“Clint。”Natasha的声音充满威胁。

　　“是他们么？”Tony问道。

　　“Oh yeah。是他们。”

　　“Clint。”威胁升级了。

　　“我出来了，我出来了。”Clint说道。“相信我，我看到的足够多了。”

　　他们几分钟后出来，Natasha看上去犹如寒冬般严厉，而Clint看上去像是被踢了屁股。

　　“你们谁都不肯告诉我们里面到底发生了什么？”Tony质问道。

　　Clint瞄了一眼Natasha，然后耸肩。“Nope。”

　　Tony开始得意地笑。“他们正在做爱，对吧。美国队长和他的男朋友在做爱的时候毁坏了一整幢建筑。这可能是我人生中最棒的一天了！”

　　Sam试着想象是什么样的前戏会让一根巨大的支撑柱都被毁坏，然后决定他并不是真的想知道。

　　Natasha在打电话。“Maria，情况在控制之中了。不，一切安好。没有什么值得担心的。”

　　“有史以来。最棒的。一天。”Tony喋喋不休。“想想他昨天还只是一个孩子。他们成长的真快，不是么？至少告诉我他们谁是在上面的那一个。”

　　无论如何，Tony在Natasha挂断电话后严厉的注视中声音渐细。“不许再多说一句。不然的话我让你好看。“

　　“什么？”Tony看上去就像是被无辜迫害了。“我只是想确保给他们的派对做的蛋糕是正确的。”

　　“派对？”Sam有些恐惧地问道，但是其他人都没有问。

　　“他们的出柜派对，”Tony说道，就好像这应该是很显然的事情一样。“我们需要让这两个家伙从柜子里面出来进入到现代都市。”说着，他看向仓库。“如果我们能让他们停止在柜子里做爱，不管怎么说。”

　　“你不会把他们扔进一个派对里的，”Natasha说道，走向Sam并且穿上自己的飞行防具。

　　“我一定会将他们扔进派对的，你不是在开玩笑吧？那绝对是历史上持续时间最长的禁欲期，而且就结束在这里！光是这个就值得一个派对。”

　　他抓住Clint，Sam带着Natasha。就在他们准备离开前，Sam听到Natasha喃喃自语，“Pepper一定会杀了他的。”

　　无论如何，接下来的几天将会很有趣。

　　END


End file.
